unexpected visits
by firebellania
Summary: Harry learns the truth finally and it comes from a very unlikely source. Dumbledor is mad and wanting to get back at harry for learning things he never planned on telling him. HPDM OOC AU dumble bashing new chapter up
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected visits

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot

Chapter One the visit.

"Draco, get ready we have a meeting with the muggles in an hour. We have a long drive dress nice." Lucius yelled up

The stairs to his only son.

"I'm already ready let's going." Draco came down the stairs in a black slacks and a green/silver shirt. Both Malfoys walked out of the manor and got into a spacious limo.

"HARRY, DUDDLY HURRY UP THE GUEST WILL BE HERE VERY SOON YOU BOTH NEED TO SHOWER!" aunt petunia yelled up the stairs.

"Duddly here take your shower, I'll go lay out your cloths. Hurry she'll want you down there first." Harry shoved a big towel at his cousin and shoved him into the bathroom. Then went into his cousin's room and pulled out smaller slacks then Duddly ever had, and a white silk shirt.

"Done go to your shower I am not even going to try and pick out your cloths I wouldn't know where to start." Duddly shoved a towel and Harry into the bathroom. "Harry you have more hair than I do hurry." Harry was done in 10 minutes he used a little magic to completely wash his hair. When he entered his room, the wardrobe was open and a pale blond haired boy was sitting on his bed.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry asked shocked to find his enemy calmly sitting on his bed. Draco's eyes went from his wet waist length hair with raven blue/black hair with light blue strips to his wet towel tied around his waist. Harry blushed remembering that he was in a towel and nothing else.

"Well seeing as how my father is your uncle's client and that my father brought me with him. As to your unspoken question as to why I am in your room is simple your aunt and uncle asked Duddly if he would show me the house but also said that their nephew was still in the shower. When Duddly showed me the room his cousin stays in I knew by the colors that a Gryffindor lived here and the only one I knew lived with muggles and had a cousin was you. And I just had to wait and see you." Draco was not about to tell Harry-the-boy-who-lived-potter that he liked him.

"Well I hope you do not find this rude but I must really get dressed and go and see if my aunt needs any help with snacks." Harry said dismissing Draco. Even though he wanted nothing more for him to stay and watch him dress.

"I will go and finished my tour then." Draco left real slowly "By the way nice cloths."

Harry picked out tight but not to tight jeans and a silk shirt that was green with gold and silver threads that simmered ever so slightly, and calf height boots that the jeans tucked into. The boots had silver lacing to tie them up. He used a little hair spell to dry his hair into natural waves.

Draco was down stairs sitting on one of the couches on one end and Duddly next to him on the other end. Lucius was in one of the best arm chairs while Vernon and Petunia was on the loveseat. The scene Harry walked in on was Lucius telling Vernon that his son and the great Harry Potter were well Harry couldn't hear the word. But then again Lucius did not know that Harry was Vernon's nephew.

"Sorry I am late is there anything you need from the kitchen Aunt?" Harry inquired trying not to laugh at Lucius's expression of total surprise and well he couldn't place the emotion but it looked funny on him.

"Yes dear you could get the scones that I made earlier today." Aunt Petunia said watching her nephew turn and leave. Harry walked calmly back to the kitchen and carefully grabbed the plate of scones as he walked back into the living room. He was greeted with chaos.

"You mean to say that your boy is a wizard?" Vernon calmly but heatedly said.

"Yes and a pureblood which means so am I. Harry is the Savior of the entire wizarding world. He killed The Dark Lord Voldemort-" petunia gasped and interrupted

"You mean he is finally and truly dead because of my little sister's boy?"

"Yes and he was granted hero status and is the most powerful wizard alive." Lucius was as calm as a frozen lake.

Harry stood stunned that his uncle could keep his temper in check for so long and that his aunt had just mentioned his mother for the first time since he found out he was a wizard. And in a praise like manner. He was also shocked that Lucius just exposed the wizarding world to muggles granted his relatives but still muggles. He walked over the coffee table and placed the now hot plate of scones on the table and took a seat in-between Draco and Duddly.

"Mr.Dursley I believe it would be wise for me to explain something's to you about your nephew and I also think the boys will be happier else where especially Harry." Malfoy was not suggesting but ordering.

"Harry Duddly would you please show Mr. Draco to one of your rooms to chat." Vernon said through clenched teeth.

Harry and Duddly got up waited for Draco to follow them to Harry's room. This is where Duddly and Harry crashed after their five mile run every morning and evening. Harry and Duddly had become friends and Duddly had lost 300lbs in less than a month and a half. This was why they both got new wardrobes.

"Cozy room Potter. But I would love for you to see my room." Draco said transfiguring back to surname calling again.

"You know after today when we are back at school things will be different. So why don't we start anew. Hi my name is Harry Potter. What is yours?" Harry asked friendly like extending his hand.

"Hello Harry, my name is Draco Malfoy it is a pleasure to meet you." Draco said taking the offered hand.

"BOYS!" Vernon was yelling at them to come down all with one word.

"That's all of us you know Draco." Harry Duddly and Draco ran down the stairs.

"Well Mr. Potter, Mr.Dursley, and Draco we have decided to go out to lunch and Mr.Dursley you may call your friend Piers to invite him to come with." Mr.Malfoy sr said stunning Duddly about reading his question before he asked it.

"Dudlykins go give Piers a call please and do hurry." his mother said with a sweet smile on her face. Duddly hurried off to call his boyfriend.

"Now we are going out to lunch and then you boys will go out and explore buy things you know hang-out. The ladies will go shopping while Mr.Dursley and I do business." Lucius told everyone while barely hiding a small smile. Duddly came back just in time to leave, Piers had run over from his house and was walking up the path to knock on the door.

Everyone piled into the spacious limo Mrs.Malfoy was already in it. Everyone was still and quite the drive was a fairly short one. A valet parker opened the door so that the occupants could get out. Harry was closest so out he came only to come face to face with his best friend Ronald Weasley. Harry continued to get out and Draco Duddly Piers then the adults came Petunia Vernon Mrs.Malfoy and Lucius. When everyone was out Ron was shocked to see the full company Harry was keeping minusing the muggles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone this is my first try at writing fan fics and I hope you like, there will be updates and plenty of new chaps to read. This will turn to a slash and then huge amounts of drama the pairings are Harry potter and Draco Malfoy, Duddly and Piers, Fred and George, bill and his guy charley and his guy they are only briefly mentioned. Plus some girl girl stuff but only in passing for now.

Firebellania enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected visits

Disclaimer I own nothing but plot

Chapter two **dinner and shopping spree**

"Oh Hello Ron." Harry said walking over to the shocked red head.

"Harry what are you-"Ron stopped talking because he noticed the look on Harry's face who was looking at Draco with something akin to lust on it. "If you all will follow me I will show to our hostess this evening." Ron said making his words sharp and cutting off his sentence and his friendship with Harry- the- bloody-savior- Potter.

"Thank-you mister Weasley but I do know how to get into this restaurant." Lucius was waving Ron away. "Harry a moment if you will. Everyone will be in shortly." Lucius pulled Harry over to but not to close to where Ron was. "Harry I have but two questions for you maybe more." Lucius was waiting for an okay nod or something to give him the clearance to ask away. Harry just nodded with a smirk and said.

"Sure Mr.Malfoy what are they." Harry was shocked that Lucius was waiting for clearance.

"First you must call me Lucius. And my questions are one how/what would you think about spending the rest of the summer at the manor with just me and Draco? Second and you don't have to answer but what are your preferences boys/girls?" Lucius had also seen Harry's look at Draco and Draco's to Harry.

"To your first question I would love to spend the rest of the summer at the manor with you two. But first I must go tell a very kind family that I am not what they think I am and break a mother's heart. To your second question it is very personal but I will answer I like guys but only one girl has made me think otherwise but I doubt her brothers would like me to be around her after what I have to tell them. And Ronald Weasley had better not tell anyone because I fully intended to go over there before I go to the manor." Harry was sliding looks at Ron to his reaction which was horrified.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I have already arranged that tomorrow you are coming over I will have the car take you to the Weasley picking you up in the morning and then bring over to the manor." Lucius took Harry by the shoulders and steered him into the restaurant and to their table.

The dinner went smoothly and when it came time for the boys and ladies to go shopping Vernon handed Harry and Duddly both a credit card and piers pulled one out of his wallet and Vernon nodded. "Now you two have no more than 12,000 on those I don't want them maxed out like last time." Vernon was smiling when he handed them over to the two overly happy boys at having so much to spend.

"Yes sir no more than 12,000."Was his reply.

"Draco I'm putting the same limit on you no more than 12,000. Now go have fun you four and for once don't get into trouble." Lucius said waving the boys off.

The boys walked out of the restaurant and started to fight about where they were going to go first.

"Let's look for some place cool." Piers said.

"No let's go to le Bella it's too perfect." Harry added.

"Nah lets go to Hot Topic it's only the coolest." Duddly threw out.

"Whets Hot Topic?" Draco asked confused he knew what le Bella was but not Hot Topic.

"A muggles gothic store Dra." Harry said then releasing what he had called Draco "Sorry Draco" Harry mumbled.

"It's nothing Har I say we go to all the stores." Draco said giving Harry one of _his_ smiles. "Hot Topic first."

"I agree it's the nearest how bout you two?"

"Sure." was Harry's reply from Duddly and Piers.

All the boys just completely ignored the red head near them. Duddly and Piers locked arms. Harry and Draco looked at each other. Smiling all four boys headed across the street. Lucius also watched from the window as the two arch enemies became more than just friends.

"Mr.Dursley I would like to ask you something?"

"Yes Mr.Malfoy?" Vernon was trying to remember if he had said something offensive.

"I would like your nephew to spend the rest of the summer with my son and myself."

"I believe he would be all too happy to do so." Vernon replied.

"Good then tomorrow I will have a limo pick him up." Lucius was smiling if his son was happy so was he. Draco could make his life a living hell so he prefers to keep the boy happy.

"Whoa Hot Topic rules." Draco said as they left. Each boy had two bags stuffed to the max with clothing and stuff.

"Whets next?" Piers asked looking around.

"Le Bella it's just over there." Harry was pointing to a store across the street.

"Okay." everyone chorused.

Five hours later and 25 stores later the boys came across a store that did custom leather coats.

"Let's go in here and see how much the coats are." Draco said dragging Harry who grabbed Duddly who dragged Piers into the store that was directly across the street from the restaurant.

"Hello sirs now may I help you?" a young lady who was standing behind a checkout.

"Yes, I would like to know how much a coat would be if I added a snake on the sleeve and my name on the back. In green and silver thread." Harry asked and was edging near Draco.

"It would be about 500 total and would take about two hours to make." she had added it all in her head.

"I would like one the back reads POTTER and on the right breast I would like the slytherin coat of arms." Harry knew her for what she a witch. He also knew she knew what slytherin was. "You should each get one."

"I would like one but I want a dragon and no breast symbol and the back to read DURSLEY." Duddly said

"I would like mine with green and silver snake on arm and the slytherin symbol on the right breast and the back to read MALFOY." Draco placed his order and stood next to Harry.

"I would like mine to have a large cat rearing back in gold and red thread and the back to read MURRPHY. Please." Piers said remembering to say please.

"All right boys now where are your parents to make sure you are aloud to buy these." the lady said eyeing Harry.

Harry and Draco walked over to her. "Lady, both of us have reached our majority and we have been shopping all day with our own credit cards and we know it will not take two hours but only minutes to get these coats done. So what's the total of our coats they are all paid for separately?" Draco said in a low but carrying voice.

"Mr. Potter yours is 500 and I'll be taken payment now." Harry pulled out his credit card and handed it over to her. She handed him his coat and the card back in minutes. "There you are Mr. Potter. Mr.Malfoy yours is the same 500 and I'll have payment now." Draco handed her the card she handed him the coat and card back. "There you go. Mr.Dursley yours is 450 and I'll be taken payment." Duddly handed her the card she handed him the coat and card. "There you go. Mr.Murrphy yours is 450 and I will be taking payment." Piers handed her the card she handed him the coat and card. "There you go I hope you boys find them to your satisfaction." The lady then proceeded to go to the back room.

Harry and Draco pulled theirs on a perfect fit. Duddly and Piers found theirs to a perfect fit as well. "Well back to the restaurant and then hopefully home." Draco commented looking at the restaurant they were walking towards. The boys entered and the hostess handed them a letter.

_Harry, Draco, Duddly, Peirs._

_Draco please take everyone to the manor tell Harry to keep his clothing and whatever he had bought today in your room he will be staying over starting tomorrow. Use the floo system and dinner is at 8:00 sharp. See you then._

_Lucius Malfoy._

"Okay lets get a taxi my feet are killing me." Draco said handing the letter to Harry. He waved down a taxi and everyone plus bags upon bags of stuff into a very small car.

"Where to Sirs?"

Within the hour they were at the leaky caldron. In they went and they took a seat and ordered four butter beers. They talked about what they bought.

"So when do we leave for the manor Dra I am just dying to see your room." winking Harry put his hand real close to a very happy spot. All day they had been getting closer they even walked with their arms around the others waist.

"As soon as I get up and buy some floo powder and please explain floo to them." Draco said getting up to talk with the bar keep.

Ron was on his lunch break and saw Harry loaded with more bags then the entire Weasley family owned in material stuff. Harry quickly explained this new method of traveling to the muggles and told them they were eating at the Malfoys.

"Okay everyone grab your stuff and let's go." Draco returned and picked up at twenty plus bags. "I'll go first and get some help.' Malfoy Manor' "and he was gone in a flash of green light. Draco came back with six house elves and they took all the bags and boxes and left back to the manor.

"Well let's go Duddly you go first drop your powder and say very clearly Malfoy Manor." Draco instructed.

Duddly stepped in and spoke clearly "Malfoy manor." And he was gone.

"Piers you next same thing speak clearly."

"Malfoy Manor" Piers disappeared.

Draco turned to Harry and took his hand and pulled him in close so close they were in a very tight hug. Then out of the blue, Harry leaned in and kissed Draco full on the lips. Draco was caught so off guard that he immediately opened to receive the full pleasure of that first kisses. He also returned it with more passion than he was getting which was a hell of a lot. They broke apart and walked into the fire. "Malfoy Manor" two very male and very heavy voices said at the same time.

Ron having seen the whole thing was thoroughly disgusted and walked over to the flames once they returned to their normal purple. Stepped in and said "The Borrow" and was gone.

Hello everyone I have a clarification to make

It may look and seem like I am rushing things between Harry and Draco BUT if any bothered to ask in my world they were 'friends' but had to hide their friendship because they were in opposing houses and it would look odd if after four years at being at each others throats they suddenly became best buds. What happened to make them friends was when (not in the books but my version) after Voldy came back Draco was scared and Harry wanted to help him but the only they could was to be friends and that was impossible at school.

They liked each other after getting to know each other in the fourth- fifth year. So it is not a sudden thing that was sprung on them.

They are going into their seventh year at Hogwarts and the rest is going to come.

If that clears up some but not all question please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected visits

Disclaimer I own nothing but plot.

Chapter 3 the manor and the hat.

Everyone was in the Floo room of the Malfoy Manor. Their stuff was in four neat piles with labels. There were two couches and everyone just flopped on to them exhasuted. "Well Peirs Duddly you can leave your stuff here Harry grab yours and I'll grab mine and I will show you too our rooms." Draco said using his wand to levitate his goods. Harry did the same. "We have an hour till dinner. So we can first get to my room then rest shower and dress."

The Manor was large bigger than any building except Hogwarts that he had been in. Duddly and Peirs were wide eyed. This was the biggest house/building they had ever been in. It was decorated with tons of snakes and stuff. But it was way cool. The boys proceed up the stairs to the second level and down the hall to Draco's room. It was a bit of a walk but it was well worth it when they got to his door. Draco with a flourish opened his doors to revile a humongous room all in the colors green silver and black. It had a splash of gold and red. His bed was a king size slytherin four poster bed with satin sheets and a big comforter, that was forest green. In a corner was two big oak wardrobes one read 'Draco-the-bloody-prince-of-slytherin-in-love...-Malfoy' and the other read 'Harry-bloody-Potter' Harry silently laughing looked around more carefully noticing and remembering every detail.

"Wow Draco it is amazing. Your room is way big. What's with the wardrobes?" Harry asked dumping his bags by his dresser.

"IT is a way to make fun of both of us. This is the room you will be staying in for the rest of the summer. Yes it is my room and yes there is only one bed but I doubt that will be a problem." Draco said moving closer to Harry.

"Its 20 till we will have to double up on showers." Harry said after looking at the clock on the mantel. "They can't be longer than 10 mintues. And even then we are cutting it close."

"Okay Duddly Peirs the shower is through the door over that way and the shower will shut off in 10 minutes after it reaches the desired tempture." Draco said shooing them into the bathroom." Harry there is a bathroom over there and we will be sharing."Draco grabbed Harry and ran to the bathroom going over to a cabinet and getting two green towels." Strip and hop in I'll be there in a minute." Draco was also stripping but he was watching Harry undress. Wiggling out of his tight jeans and discarding them in a pile along with is silk shirt. Harry then hopped in the shower and was already rinsing his hair of shampoo when Draco stepped in.

Taking a bar of soap lathering his hands he started to wash Harry who had reached for a bottle of shampoo and put it in Draco's hair working it through very throughly. He started to use the soap on his hands to wash Draco's delicate but firm muscled body.Draco had finished washing Harry and moved over to rinse out his hair and while there he grabbed the conditioner in a green snake bottle he hardly used but found it nice for Harry. He worked it through Harry's impossible long hair. Harry washed off all the soap and started to grab the green bottle then changed his mind and reached for the rd dragon bottle and worked it gently through Draco's baby fine white blond hair.

"Harry you are amazingly good at putting me at ease and you are very good at washing my hair but then you have to be in order to wash the frothy mass you have acquired over the month we have been away from school." Draco said breathing heavily because Harry's hand brushed and area that was very tense from the proximity of Harry.

"Well then I seem to need to work right here to make you less tense love." Harry said putting his hand on Draco's groin and very gently massaging making Draco groaned and catch Harry's lips in a kiss that brought their bodies closer so that neither could miss that the other was very happy to be where they were. They were in the middle of a very through no room between the bodies kiss when the bathroom door opened very quietly that Harry nor Draco heard it open or close. But what was said next they heard and jumped at the voice.

"DRACO SALAZAR MALFOY AND HARRY JAMES POTTER YUO ARE VERY LATE FOR DINNER!" Lucius said grinning at the very red faces of the two he had just scared out of their wits. The curtain opened and two red faces looked shell shocked at Lucius wondering how long he had been there.

"Sorry dad must of lost track of time." Draco replied meekly.

"Sorry sir must have forgotten to put a time spell on the shower." Harry said summoning the towels. Lucius intercepted them.

"You two will come and get these out of my hands." Lucius said. Harry thought otherwise. And put a very strong summing charm on them and the flew out of Lucius's hands and into Harry's. Harry then handed one to Draco and wrapped it around his waist firmly with a little sticking charm. Draco did the same but used a no falling off spell.

Lucius was now very stunned a 16 year old boy had just snatched two towels out of his hand "How did you do that?" Lucius asked looking Harry over wondering if he wanted to know or if it was even safe to know.

"Umm... I just used a very powerful spell and wished hard." Harry was looking at his wet feet.

"But you don't have a wand on you do you? Does he Draco?"

"No he doesn't but I know how powerful he is and it didn't take a lot of strength for him to take these towels." Draco said pulling Harry close to him looking at his father for approval.

"Dinner is really in two minutes think you two can get there in time?" Lucius said while smirking at his son's antics

"Yeah sure but what about Harry and me?" Draco asked while dressing in a nice outfit. Harry doing the same at top speed (which is really fast)

"We will talk I believe Harry wants a house change or am I mistaken?" Lucius looked at Harry askinly.

"I would love to but could/can we at so late a date in our schooling?"

"Yes and it is advised." Lucius said. He walked over to the fire and called Albus.

"Ah Lucius how are you tonight?" Albus asked

"Just fine if you count I caught Draco and Harry in the shower together. But that is not why I called you. Harry was wondering if he could talk to you face to face." Lucius said handing Harry the bowl of floo powder.

"Why of course. Send him along now." Albus said while pulling his head out in time for Harry to step out. "Ah Harry my boy what can I do for you?" Albus was digging in a bag of lemon drops.

"Umm... I was wondering if the sorting hat put me in the wrong house because I told it to." Harry was looking at his feet which only had sandals on.

"Well lets see what the hat says a second time on your head." Albus pulled the hat off it self.

"Hey I was sleeping...Is it time to sort the firsties?" the hat asked.

"No but I have a student who would like to see if he is in the wrong house."

"Well then plop me on his head then." The hat said as Albus plopped it on Harry's head.

"Ah Mr. Harry Potter yes you were terribly difficult to place but now I see in your head that you are ready to be placed in the house I first thought you would do good in. Albus please take note Harry James Potter is now in Slytherin house and all his robes should be changed to the appropriate colors and his head of house should be altered as well as his new head of house." The hat said then he went silent. Dumbledore then took the hat off Harry's head and put it back on the self.

"Well looks like I have some changes to make and check your cloths to make sure that they right with the house you are now in. Now back with you to the Malfoys." Albus said pulling out sheets of parchment Harry stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little slashy and to get more so later much later but for now it is where it stands. Don't kill me for everything I am going to do.

I hope to keep a regular update every night or every other night. I have 55 pages written and that's wide ruled and all three chaps. Are 24 in by written copy?

More fun and big surprises small hint evil turns good and a dead is alive never dead to being with.


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Visits

Disclaimer I own nothing but plot

Chapter four

Draco and Lucius were sitting in the chairs by the fire Harry stepped out and there was no ash on him whatsoever.

"Well Mr. Potter how did it go?" Lucius said remaining seated as Draco jumped up to hug Harry in bear style.

"I need to check something in my trunk." He walked over after detangling himself from Draco. He opened the wardrobe and out his trunk fell. He righted it and opened it with much hesitation. His scarf was at the top so he pulled it out it was red and gold but not for long after about twenty seconds it slowly turned colors to green and silver. Harry put the scarf on and turned around to show his new colors. Draco jumped up and down then after regaining some composure wrapped himself around Harry.

""YOU'RE A SLYTHERN YIPPE!" Draco was so happy he felt like dancing and Harry being very close to Draco got dragged into a dance he did not know. Lucius however calmly got out of his seat and walked over to the dancing couple now that Harry had caught the drift of the dance was following Draco's lead and then switched to leading Draco into a calming waltz.

"So I see the sorting hat finally placed you in the right house. Good but now that you figured out how to get your stuff here you have no need to go back there at all for now. But right now I believe everyone would like some dinner." Lucius said drawing Harry out of Draco's reluctant arms and into his own.

"You know I think I would love something to eat." With that he turned around and walked out the door and down the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mean while Dumbledore was pacing his office trying to make sense of everything that had happened and that of what was going to happen tomorrow. This was not how he had planed Harry's life. Harry was NOT to become friends with Draco and was supposed to be madly in love with Ginny Weasley, the Weasley had documents that he needed in order to make sure Harry married their daughter. She was after all going to be a Veela in a mater of weeks and all he needed to do was get her and Harry in a room together with two other people and he would have to marry her. But the problem was/is Ginny was not guy orientated she liked girls specially Ms. Granger and Harry liked guys it was not going to work but there has to be something he could do in order to break up Draco and Harry. There just had to be. The order is starting to get suspicious of the things I have been ordering but there is nothing they can do. Not while he has them under his complete control. But the thing that worried him the most was Harry finding out about his several heritages. The ones both his parents left him and the one Sirius left him. Good thing he had taken care of the potters wills burned them good never to be read ever again. But the one Sirius left him he could not find in that damned house. He would wait till tomorrow to face Harry and the problems he poised.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Harry and Draco were very happy to be sharing a bed. Both were too exhausted to do anything. Once they got comfortable and warm they were out cold until Lucius came to wake them up. Harry was nearest Lucius so was first to be awoken. "Harry would you please get up I would like to talk to you before Dra gets up."

"What time is it?" a very sleepily but well rested voice answered.

"7:30Dra normally gets up at 8 so we have a half hour to talk." Lucius responded handing Harry a robe that after he opened his eyes noticed was his.

"Why don't we talk in the garden I love mornings on clear days?" Harry said has he slipped his feet into his slippers.

"Sure this way." The walk there took only about two minutes.

"Harry I want you to know you have my full blessing in courting and or marring my son on the condition you do not harm him in any way. And I think it would be best if you don't go to the Weasley's let it be a surprise on the train and at the feast."

Lucius said summoning two nice hot cups of tea. "And I want to warn you later tomorrow I will be having guests that are not very nice but one of which you think killed your parents." Lucius knew what Dumbledore had done to Lily and James or more so James as lily was with tom at the time.

"What do you mean by me thinking something? I know Tom was responsible for my parent's deaths Albus... He is not his he?" Harry had connected the dots faster then Lucius thought possible." And there is the fact that they never found my mums body. Do you know why? Do you know who did kill my dad? Sorry to many questions. I would like to ask you son to marry me. That is what I wanted to ask you yesterday but forgot." Harry said finally waking up from the caffeinated tea.

"Thank-you for asking me ahead of time for Draco's hand and I grant you the leave to marry him I do however ask you go to your vaults and get your parents will and Sirius's before you ask him. And I will answer your questions the best I can in the order you asked them. No Tom is not you fathers murderer. Your mother's body was never found because it never died. She is living with tom and will be here tomorrow. As to who killed your father you will have to ask Albus and see if he lies through his teeth but I will tell you now it was not Tom James and tom were the best of friends and he would never think of killing him. Now I will ask you questions one think hard on the one person who is least likely to kill James Potter that you know of. And then think of the one person who has never told you about who you are and where you come from until pressured to. And think of the one thing he told you that you thought you should have known from the beginning. My second question is how do you feel about shopping for school supplies today and then going to gringotts?" Lucius said giving Harry the biggest hints he could and then switching subjects. He could tell Harry was trying hard to put the pieces together he saw in Harry's eyes the man his father was and the woman his mother happened to be. He could tell when it hit Harry and then he saw the temper rise and the image of a burning Albus appeared in the eyes of the world's savior.

"It is Albus Dumbledore isn't it? HE KILLED MY FATHER TOOK AWAY ANY CHANCE I HAD AT A NORMAL FAMILY ANY CHANCE I HAD OF LIVING WITH MY PARENTS OF KNOWING WHO MY FATHER WAS.HOW DARE HE THINK I WOULD DO ANYTHING HE ASKED JUST BECAUSE HE COULD HIDE SECRETS FOR A LIFE TIME.I wish to go to Hogwarts now if you do not mind." Harry said the last bit a hell of a lot calmer then his shouting. Which had awoken Draco how hearing Harry's voice yelling ran to the garden in nothing but a robe.

"Harry what is the mater I heard you yelling but not what you were saying." Draco stopped when he saw Harry livid and shaking. He walked calmly over and pulled Harry into a bear hug and did not let go till the boy stopped shaking and was calm enough to say.

"I am going to Hogwarts as soon as I am dressed do either of you wish to come with me?" there was a tread of uncertainty in his voice one that made the two Malfoys cringe and say with much passion of course they would come with him.

"Meet here in ten minutes and please use separate showers for now." Lucius ordered.

"Yes Sir." Was his reply.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Knock -Knock-Knock. Was all Albus heard he felt raw power coming at him and he knew he would have to answer to someone very pissed off. But who he could not tell." Yes enter." most likely the last words he would speak.

The door opened and in walked a very calm but eerie Harry Potter followed closely by Mr.Malfoy sr and jr. Harry's expression told stories and it was his power he felt smashing into him over and over again. Like a very rough ocean only this one had a mind and magic.

"How may I help you today Sirs?" He felt safe addressing them all.

"I have but two questions. One where is my mother and two who really killed James Potter and If you try and tell my Voldemort did it you have no clue as to the extent of my knowledge and powers of how to get that knowledge." Harry said in a voice colder than ice.

Oh bloody hell Albus was thinking I'm in big trouble. That is why Lucius looks Drained and Draco shivering and Harry livid. He knows and now I won' be able to lie not that I ever could cruse his heritage. Damn his mother to the nine hells and back. "Umm... Your mother is a mystery to all my boy-"

"DO NOT CALL ME YOUR BOY I KNOW WHERE SHE IS BUT DO YOU?" Harry yelled his patience wearing very thin. He knows something else about me the sly basterd.

"Okay so I don't know where she is but as to who killed your father and tried to kill you was ME you were a risk to everything I had planed you and that Falcon of a mother you have. You are to powerful as it is but add Falcon magic and you will never be beat by anyone not even me. Yes I kept from you yet another secret but to protect you. After trying to kill you and not seceding I chose then to take care of you. But you could not know you could fly with out a broom or use magic only your mother remembers now. No I would not unleash into this school a monster. But now you know and now you must leave and seek your mother to train you before school starts or I won't allow you inside these hallow halls." Albus said all that with an air of indifference as if he had planed to tell Harry everything at once. Which was so not his plans he had never dreamed he would tell Harry about his second form. Draco had his it to was a pureblooded Falcon. So no worries on that front if they ever did have children.

"I leave now only to go to my Vault and have my wills read to me. You may try to have them burned but the goblins always make copies of the original." Harry said with a smirk that Albus thought great just bloody great now the worlds really not safe.

Harry turned on his heel and left Lucius and Draco following. Once out side the doors to the school everyone grabbed Harry as he sifted form to that of a great and beautiful Falcon. His wings were gold and silver his eyes were their brilliant green and his body was sleek and dusty brown and white. Albus happened to be looking out his window when he saw a sight he would never forget. That of a pure white Falcon flying off. Wait not pure white just white with a little brown. The Falcon had two passengers. Then and there he knew that Harry had mastered Falcon magic and his form.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know major twist but I do not know where I am going with the whole falcon thing. I do however have a plan about something Albus is going to try and do.

Three guesses as to what?

Try and kill Harry.

Try and reach falcon homeland, and convince them to bind Harry's form and magic

Try and find Lilly and spout lies about her son.

You will find out as the story goes on, probably not in the next chapter. But soon


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected visits

Chapter five

Disclaimer I own nothing but plot

Warning is going places never seen before

Meetings and loyalties

Harry transformed before any other falcons saw him, as did the two behind him. They were outside a large tower that was

Pearl white and glowed of a magic that the earth supplied. Not only did falcons get their strength from the skies and the elements they also got them from the ground itself. Deep within the earth lies a power that Albus Dumbledore would love to get his hands on so would a certain dark lord. But only three people had access to that power The Empress Lily, the empress's advisor and Harry. Not that many people knew but Harry was next in line and does not wish to be.

"Harry is there a reason we flew here first rather than to Diagon ally?" Lucius was in a very tired state as was Draco.

"Yes all my records are kept here and my mom would know best where to find the one document I am looking for. And also I want to warn her about Albus and his ambitions." Harry walked over to the entrance of the tower that was called the tower of the skies.

"HALT you may not enter with out a written invention to see her majesty." The guard was none that Harry knew and his mother was never called majesty before something was a miss.

"How dare you refuse **ME **entrance I am the _crowned prince _no matter what changes go on in there and I demand the right to see my mother!" Harry was Zen calm and the guard looked ready to fight more but to his luck the advisor named Airabella came down the stair to greet Harry in the proper fashion.

"David it is alright these three have permission to come in. Harry as I am sure you know your mother no longer lives, she died when you were one." Apparnetly she knew nothing.

"I beg your pardon but I know for a fact that she lives and she wrote to me to come here today saying she would be here and you are to shocked at seeing me alive for you to have written the letter." Harry was still Zen calm which was nerve racking for Draco and Lucius.

"How could she be alive and you fully grown into your powers and form? I ordered you killed and here you stand perfectly healthy. How Albus is slipping." was all she said before a majestic shadow befell over them. Everyone looked up to see a form they thought long lost to them. A falcon dived and landed lightly next to her son.

"Airabella you forget everything said on this island I can fully hear and you tried to have my son the prince killed how dare you!!!!" Lily was yelling and then suddenly Airabella fell to the ground in a heap her demi wings gone so was her magic. Lily sent it back into the earth from wench it came.

"That should teach you to try and plot behind a master plotters back." Lily motioned the travel weary to follow her into the tower she had not seen for many years.

What took place in that tower is a mystery to this day but on we go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally getting to Diagon ally a week later after that meeting with Albus Dumbledore. Harry was in high spirits knowing he would soon know what Albus didn't want him to find out. Walking into Gringotts Harry was alone for Lucius thought it better for him to go alone while they shopped (Harry's birthday being in three days).

"Ah Mr. Potter I thought I would be seeing you soon now that you can hear the wills and in three days take claim of all that is rightfully yours-"The goblin was cut off by none other that Albus Dumbledore.

"I have asked you not to read him anything and they are not rightfully his for he has done nothing to stop the rise of Voldemort and therefore do not get his wills or inheritance." Dumbledore yelled at the goblin.

"I hate to disagree but Harry has a letter written in his mother's hand saying to read his wills to him and give him everything either today to in three days.** YOU** have no say in the matter as you are _only_ his school headmaster. Now mister Potter if you will follow me. GUARDS please escort Albus out of here." The head goblin yelled.

In a back room full of paper and books the goblin pulled a very large stack of paper and one book off a shelf and set it on the table in which Harry was sitting behind across from the goblin.

"The will and testament of James Harold Potter

_All things that Lily does not bestow upon my son Harry James Potter then I bestow upon him and that includes_

_All the money in my families vault and a very strange magical creature named Kiarira how is what she pleases to be I also leave all estates to him and they are Grodic Hallow, Potter Mansion, A nice little palace like house on the Nile (yes it floats and is only visible to those with magic) and whatever estates I have forgotten the goblin knows them all._

_I also name him my heir (seeing as I only got one and am happy with that) and he is now Lord Potter as I was very well off so are you my son. Anything I forgot you mother will know about._

_Signed with love,_

_James Harold Potter_"

"There is one more will I need to read you and that is Sirius Black's are you ready?" the goblin saw how hearing his fathers voice had affected him.

"Yes it's now or never." Was Harry's reply

"The will and testament of Sirius Ames Black

_I leave for Harry all that I owned and that is a great deal I have but one thing to say first to Harry 'I got to know for such a little time and then was cruelly taken from you and through promises that I have made to your father and mother and the fact that I grew very fond of you while I was alive and that I may have treated you like James but in a way I was right to do it. Take good care of your self and don't let Albus get you (and I mean by killing you).'_

_Now onto what you get all of my estates which are right next door to your dads and are just as numerous, I also name you my heir seeing as I have never had a child and don't plan on it now or ever (seeing as I am dead) that means you get all the gold in my vault which is more than your father had. And if I forgot anything Lily knows what is yours. This is everything, including the headquarters and remembers you no longer have to use it as a headquarters you can kick them out now._

_Signed with a godfathers intentions,_

_Sirius Ames Black." _

"There all read and now to the vaults which hold more than money and there are about seven and that's not including the one you have been using the one your mother has turned over to you as well." The goblin leads Harry to the train thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad do you think Harry will like this?" Draco was holding up a leather jacket but wait Harry already had one." Never mind I forgot he already has one." Draco kept looking for the perfect gift for Harry who was turning of age.

"Draco how about this?" Lucius caught his son's attention.

"That will do perfectly." Draco said smiling with all he was worth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry got to the top floor again it was two hours later and that was not including the wills. He had arranged for some of the stuff to be moved to his place at grimwalds(s/p).He had to travel the length and berthed of Diagon ally to find Draco and Lucius. When he did they were inside the ice-cream paralor. Draco spied him first hiding something in his cloak Harry walked in and went for the counter first and got him something to drink and a small bowl of cookie dough ice-cream.

"Hey you two have fun shopping?" Harry said sitting down next to Draco ignoring Hermione and Ron (who were set in the shop by Albus to se if they could entice Harry to sit with them).

"Good and how was the wills?" Lucius said looking honest and really was.

"Fun I am now Lord Potter/Black and am heir to both of them and am/was shocked to see what I have inherited. Vast fortunes and lots of knowledge in the way of books and sitting in the backyard of your mansion is a creature that I am dying to meet her name is Kiarira, an d she is what she wants to be." Harry said smiling at their shocked faces.

"Well boys I am off to see what Harry has dragged home this time." Lucius winked at Harry's blushing face. With that Lucius apperated from there to the Manor.

"Draco can I ask you something?" Harry was blushing even more at the thought of what he was planning to do.

"Sure thing Harry, I'm all yours." Draco saw in Harry's eye's that this was going to be hard for him so he was just quite.

Hermione and Ron were close enough to hear what was going on.

"Draco I know we have not been together for very long and you have the right to ask for more time but I-" he reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small black box that his father had used for his mother as an engament ring." I would like it very much if you would umm...bond with me?" The last three words came out real fast. But Draco understood them perfectly as did the two next to them. Harry opened the box which showed a very beautiful emerald set in silver with snakes intertwining around the emerald and each other.

Draco was speechless and yet he knew what to say "Oh Harry I will I was going to ask you on your birthday when I gave you this-"

"Wait and give it to me on my birthday. Here let me give you something that my mother gave me knowing what I planned on doing today." Harry took the ring out and slipped it on his finger and it magically sized to fit Draco's finger perfectly.

"Wow is all I can say about it and that it is beautiful. Did your father give it to your mother when he asked her to marry him?" Draco had put it all together

"Yes and I believe your father is signaling for us to come and leave this place." Harry noticed that Lucius was outside in some distress from Albus who was trying to get in and was having no luck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it chapter five and I can not swear that I will update anytime soon but I will try.

Any guesses as to what Albus is up too?


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected Visits

Chapter Six

Disclaimer I own nothing!!!

Thank-you's to my avid readers who send six reviews and more. Thank-you.

Newspapers & Ugliness

Harry and Draco ran out of the ice-cream shop to duck behind Albus and grab Lucius and run far enough away to apperate safely back to the Manor. They landed in the back yard next to a giant of an animal that looked half cat half eagle and yet was not a gryffon. Lucius was out of breath; Harry and Draco were on the ground in a heap of tiredness.

"Well my master has finally come home. Lord Black-Potter it is a pleasure to serve a master again since Sirus died I have been waiting for you to come and claim me from the Goblin who was charged to take care of me until you could. I am Kiarira and I am what you make me into. I will guard you from the old senile wizard named Albus." Kiarira was very tall and imposing which is why Lucius came back to get Harry and Draco.

"Thank-you Kiarira and I would love to get to know you better and I will but first we must travel with all haste to Grimwold place. I have business I need to see to. You may come if you wish to but you may scare the muggles with your size." Was all Harry said walking forward to present himself for her to inspect and welcome. She sniffed the air around him and lifted a paw to scope him up and plop him on her back.

"Are these two coming as well?" Kiarira was already reaching down to lift them up.

"If they wish too." Harry responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus was shocked that a school official would not spare him a word._ Well I guess it is now a challenge to get Harry back on the right track. Let me see what Ron and Hermione have heard. _Albus thought to himself. Walking into the shop he spotted a shocked Hermione and a scarred Ron.

"Hello Mr. Weasley Ms. Granger what news do you have for me today?" Albus just cut to the point.

"Well Harry is staying with the Malfoys this summer. And he prefers guys to girls." Was all Ron could say before he became speechless again.

"And he just told Malfoy SR that he was now Lord Black-Potter and that he had an animal named Kiarira and that she was what she wanted to be. And after Malfoy SR left he-he-he-asked Draco to bond with him. And Draco said yes and that he was going to ask on Harry's 17th birthday in three days." Hermione was still in shock and needed chocolate and now.

"Well one thing is for sure he can not marry Draco that will ruin my plans, the weasley's have documents that I need and in order to get them Harry has to marry their daughter. Hmmm what to do what to do? If Harry turns 17 before I have complete control of him I never will have control and he is a danger to this socitity." Albus had no idea as to how or ruin Harry for good that would make him come back into his control.

"Sir what if we went to the paper with these new umm insert word I am drawing a blank on the word I want. But go to the papers and just spill his secrets to the wizarding world." Hermione had stuck gold with the idea. And that is just what he was planning to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked up the old rickety stairs the Order was not expecting any visitors and so were peacefully just laying about being lazy. Waiting for Albus. The Malfoys were nervous as they were about to crash a party where the people wanted to kill them.

Inside the house there was Remus(who knew Harry was coming and for what),Molly & Aurther Weasley, Severus Snape, Menerva McGonagall, and other members. They were all assembled waiting for Albus to get back with news of what they were going to do about Harry. Personally everyone thought Albus had lost his rocker when he told them That Harry was changing houses and that he was visiting the Malfoys for the summer as a spy. The professors wanted nothing to do with it knowing that they would lose Harry's trust if they went along with whatever plan Albus came up with. But they also knew that they would lose more than that if they did not do as Albus said.

Outside Harry was approaching the door walking through all the wards were not there and not setting them off. He owned to house now and so nothing could keep him out. For long. The door was pitch black with the Blacks crest upon it, Harry just turned the knob and muttering the spell that broke all the wards and protection spells that Albus put on the place. And everything in the house changed to his liking and the members who were alert noticed this and screamed that something evil was going on. Remus however knew what was going on and that Harry had finally arrived to kick the orders butts out of there but he got to stay. The door blew opened just as Albus stepped out of the fireplace with Ron and Hermione in tow.

"**SILENT." **Albus yelled and the screaming people stopped screaming and just looked to him for why these things were happening.

"You know Albus I would warn your people that when the rightful owner comes to claim what is his by right that things change to the owners liking." Harry glided in effortlessly. And flopped onto one of the recently vacated couches Draco right next to him. The Weasley all flooded in from the kitchen and Mrs.Weasley thinking that Harry had come to spend the summer with them at the place swooped down upon him like an over stuffed vulture. Harry ducked and she hit the couch." I am not here to see anyone but Remus and to kick everyone who is the order or are children to people in the order OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Harry shouted the last part.

Albus looked stunned as everyone but Remus were pulled backward through the door and locked out for good. Harry settled himself and called a house elf to get him and his guests something strong to drink.

"Well Remus I thank you for quitting the order and you two as well." the other people who quit the order were Severus Snape and Menerva McGonagall. His other guests entailed Draco and Lucius.

"We have much to talk about and plan for. I know that Ron and Hermione know that I proposed to Draco and that is bound to end up in the paper and probably some more junk about me that is untrue or wrong. Can I ask you two to keep an eye on the new trio and to let me know what is happening and I can be reached at the manor and that's it." Harry said looking at his two confidonts." Remus I need you to live here and keep it sealed to the order and let no documents that they have left here leave here." Was Rebus's job. The house elf brought everyone fire whiskey and they finished it all in one gulp." Well we do not want to keep Kiarira waiting for too long and Remus I may need books from here I will owl you when I take them." with that Harry Draco and Lucius left for home.It had been one hell of a long day and tomorrow was to bring a whole set of new problems with news about Harrys orientation and engagement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There Chapter six and much sooner than I thought.

Sorry if spelling sucks and grammar I am not the best and my computer has no spell or grammar check.:(

I will update as soon as I get a good idea to build on this. AND THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH.

Firebellania


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected Visits

Chapter 7

Disclaimer I own nothing

Headlines & Rebuttals

Daily Profit

**_Harry's new love of His Life A GUY!_**

Harry Potter has been seen many times in public with the one and only Draco Malfoy (who at school they are supposed enemies) They have last been spotted sharing ice-cream at the parlor in Diagon Ally. Before that they were on a huge shopping spree(looks like neither are very poor) But the latest is that not only have they kept it secret that Mr. Potter perfures men over women (except one very luck or maybe unlucky lady named Ginny Weasley) but is now engaged to Mr.Malfoy Jr.

Our sources are none other then Harry's two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They however have been out of contact with MR. Potter and the first times they have seen him all summer is in the arms of Mr.Malfoy and were shocked to hear that Harry loved the sole Malfoy heir. But not for his money he has enough of his own that he holds two titles Lord Black-Potter (he will come of age in a day and has already claimed his inherents) He also has plenty of land and money from the sound of it.

We have one last thing to say before we hunt him down for and interview. How can the savoir of our world be gay and still be pure? And how can anyone who is not pure human are allowed to attend Hogwarts. An anonymous source tells us Mr. Potter is also a pure falcon. For those who don't know what that means is that when he turned 16 he transformed into a falcon flew away to be trained by his mother on an island in the middle of nowhere and then came back to us fully able to switch from his falcon form to his human form with ease and had complete control over his falcon magic (which makes him even stronger than before) but does he really? Remember he has always been unstable in magic and has lost control more than once that includes blowing-up his muggles aunt.

Reported to you by none other than the fabulous Rita Skeeter.

(Sorry no pictures are yet available)

Harry was leaning over Draco's shoulder reading the article. "Well Rita has lost her touch. I mean how is anyone going to believe that rubish?" Harry was dumbfounded that Albus had just told the whole wizarding world that he was part Falcon.

"Sorry to say it mate but they are going to believe it only because the profit says so. Don't worry we have a reporter here who would like to see you and report your side of the story." Draco said looking Harry in the eyes to make his understanding clear.

They left the kitchen and went into the living room where there sat an Ms.Rita Skeeter.Who upon their entrance stood up and greeted Harry and Draco warmly. She was wearing magenta robes and her hair was no longer blond but a natural red that was a strawberry blond.

"Ah Harry so good to see you now we will have the real facts. Straight to it then are you really engaged to Mr.Malfoy here?" she spoke with an unnatural calmness and sincerity.

"Yes I am and proud of it and if you twist my words you won't be the only outed so to speak." Harry was referring to her unregistered animags state.

"I can not do that anymore but I wouldn't dream of doing that to you. Since it was Albus and your 'friends' that outed you. Okay my next question: Are you really a falcon under all that beautiful muscle?" Harry chooses to show her and her photographer. His demi wings appeared out of his back. They were a gold and silver with purple and blue highlights.

"Oh my god. Can you fully transform? And can we have pictures?" she was stunned not actually believing until she saw.

"Yes I can fully transform but you might want your pictures now and then some later. I can go between my forms like water can slide over rocks." Harry posed for a shot and Rita was firing questions faster than he could answer.

"Yes my mum is still alive no I don't have to kill to live, yes I need a mate No it is not true that Voldemort killed my father or supposedly killed my mother." the last answer was when she stopped long enough for her dicita quill to catch up.

"Would you please elaborate on what that last statement was?" she wanted to know who really killed James Potter.

"Yes but to do so I would need to start with how I found out and that would require you to go into my memories if you don't mind?" Harry summoned his pensive.

"Not at all just so long as my quill and photographer can go?" she didn't ask much and he wanted everyone to know how it all started.

"Sure Draco would you come as well?" Harry wanted Draco to come as well to see what prompted him to yell that early in the morining. Draco nodded his head. Harry pulled the right memory out of the swirling mass." Just stick your finger in and you will end up in It." everyone put one finger in the bowl and found themselves in Harry's memory a week and a day earlier.

"Harry I want you to know you have my full blessing in courting and or marring my son on the condition you do not harm him in any way. And I think it would be best if you don't go to the weasley's let it be a surprise on the train and at the feast."

Lucius said summoning two nice hot cups of tea. "And I want to warn you later tomorrow I will be having guests that are not very nice but one of which you think killed your parents." Lucius knew what Dumbledore had done to Lily and James or more so James as lily was with tom at the time.

"What do you mean by me thinking something? I know Tom was responsible for my parent's deaths Albus... He is not his he?" Harry had connected the dots faster then Lucius thought possible." And there is the fact that they never found my mums body. Do you know why? Do you know who did kill my dad? Sorry to many questions. I would like to ask you son to marry me. That is what I wanted to ask you yesterday but forgot." Harry said finally waking up from the caffeinated tea.

"Thank-you for asking me ahead of time for Draco's hand and I grant you the leave to marry him I do however ask you go to your vaults and get your parents will and Sirius's before you ask him. And I will answer your questions the best I can in the order you asked them. No Tom is not you fathers murderer. Your mother's body was never found because it never died. She is living with tom and will be here tomorrow. As to who killed your father you will have to ask Albus and see if he lies through his teeth but I will tell you now it was not Tom James and tom were the best of friends and he would never think of killing him. Now I will ask you questions one think hard on the one person who is least likely to kill James Potter that you know of. And then think of the one person who has never told you about who you are and where you come from until pressured to. And think of the one thing he told you that you thought you should have known from the beginning. My second question is how do you feel about shopping for school supplies today and then going to Gringotts?" Lucius said giving Harry the biggest hints he could and then switching subjects. He could tell Harry was trying hard to put the pieces together he saw in Harry's eyes the man his father was and the woman his mother happened to be. He could tell when it hit Harry and then he saw the temper rise and the image of a burning Albus appeared in the eyes of the world's savior.

"It is Albus Dumbledore isn't it? HE KILLED MY FATHER TOOK AWAY ANY CHANCE I HAD AT A NORMAL FAMILY ANY CHANCE I HAD OF LIVING WITH MY PARENTS OF KNOWING WHO MY FATHER WAS.HOW DARE HE THINK I WOULD DO ANYTHING HE ASKED JUST BECAUSE HE COULD HIDE SECRETS FOR A LIFE TIME.I wish to go to Hogwarts now if you do not mind." Harry said the last bit a hell of a lot calmer then his shouting. Which had awoken Draco how hearing Harry's voice yelling ran to the garden in nothing but a robe.

"Harry what is the mater I heard you yelling but not what you were saying." Draco stopped when he saw Harry livid and shaking. He walked calmly over and pulled Harry into a bear hug and did not let go till the boy stopped shaking and was calm enough to say.

"I am going to Hogwarts as soon as I am dressed do either of you wish to come with me?" there was a tread of uncertainty in his voice one that made the two Malfoys cringe and say with much passion of course they would come with him.

"Meet here in ten minutes and please use separate showers for now." Lucius ordered.

"Yes Sir." Was his reply.

The scene changed and they were outside Albus Dumbledore office.

Knock -Knock-Knock. Was all Albus heard he felt raw power coming at him and he knew he would have to answer to someone very pissed off. But who he could not tell." Yes enter." most likely the last words he would speak.

The door opened and in walked a very calm but eerie Harry Potter followed closely by Mr.Malfoy sr and Jr. Harry's expression told stories and it was his power he felt smashing into him over and over again. Like a very rough ocean only this one had a mind and magic.

"How may I help you today Sirs?" He felt safe addressing them all.

"I have but two questions. One where is my mother and two who really killed James Potter and If you try and tell my Voldemort did it you have no clue as to the extent of my knowledge and powers of how to get that knowledge." Harry said in a voice colder than ice.

Oh bloody hell Albus was thinking I'm in big trouble. That is why Lucius looks Drained and Draco shivering and Harry livid. He knows and now I won' be able to lie not that I ever could cruse his heritage. Damn his mother to the nine hells and back."Umm... Your mother is a mystery to all my boy-"

"DO NOT CALL ME YOUR BOY I KNOW WHERE SHE IS BUT DO YOU?" Harry yelled his patience wearing very thin. He knows something else about me the sly basterd.

"Okay so I don't know where she is but as to who killed your father and tried to kill you was ME you were a risk to everything I had planed you and that Falcon of a mother you have. You are to powerful as it is but add Falcon magic and you will never be beat by anyone not even me. Yes I kept from you yet another secret but to protect you. After trying to kill you and not seceding I chose then to take care of you. But you could not know you could fly with out a broom or use magic only your mother remembers now. No I would not unleash into this school a monster. But now you know and now you must leave and seek your mother to train you before school starts or I won't allow you inside these hallow halls." Albus said all that with an air of indifference as if he had planed to tell Harry everything at once. This was so not his plans he had never dreamed he would tell Harry about his second form. Draco had his it to was a pureblooded Falcon. So no worries on that front if they ever did have children.

"I leave now only to go to my Vault and have my wills read to me. You may try to have them burned but the goblins always make copies of the original." Harry said with a smirk that Albus thought great just bloody great now the worlds really not safe.

Harry turned on his heel and left Lucius and Draco following. Once out side the doors to the school everyone grabbed Harry as he sifted form to that of a great and beautiful Falcon. His wings were gold and silver his eyes were their brilliant green and his body was sleek and dusty brown and white. Albus happened to be looking out his window when he saw a sight he would never forget. That of a pure white Falcon flying off. Wait not pure white just white with a little brown. The Falcon had two passengers. Then and there he knew that Harry had mastered Falcon magic and his form.

Everyone was dumped back into the living room. The photographer was out of film and Rita had a full three page story that would run the next morning with no changes in anything that was said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I am evil to leave you right there and not write that paper article in which I have never once in my life written a news article so sorry if that totally sucked. And as a next chapter spoiler there will only be mention of the article I will not write one.

Review please and I thank all my reviewers I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.

Firebellania


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected Visits

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer I Own Nothing but plot

Diagon Ally

"Well I believe I have all that I need and it will be in the morning paper." Said one Rita Skeeter. Who was shocked and amazed at what she had just witnessed.

"Have a nice day and don't change a thing or everyone will know how you get all your stories." Harry bowed and left the room.

Draco found his husband to be in the library pouring over books and writing fast on paper. "Love what are you doing school doesn't start for another week." Draco had come up behind him.

"Just researching on my new familiar and my other inheritance that comes from my father. So tomorrow Tom comes over with my human mother and I turn 17. Tonight is going to be hell for me. Because my falcon does not like sharing me with an elf. Which my dad was and passed it on to me so my mom thinks." Harry explained everything thinking Draco would like to know exactly what he was marring.

"Well I always knew there was something different about you and that if I got lucky and you became mine that I would have to tell you that I am part vela and am expecting to change in about three days." Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry's midriff.

Harry was surprised but knew that His Draco was different in alluring way. "Well that explains why you are the sex god at school. Even though you have not changed yet you are very much the vela you will become. And I am honored to be chosen by such a noble creature." The sarcasm was dripping off the last sentence.

"Hey! Oh well I guess you are right. So are you excited that you will be able to see your mother again?" Draco said looking a bit pale at the thought of who would be with her.

"Yes I am even though I saw her in the tower, I did not really get to see her in person there was a screen between us. So I am happy and kind of nervous. Well shall we go see what Kiarira is up to?" The boys had taken to playing with her in her 'kitten' form. They got down stairs only to run into Lucius who was running up the stairs trying to find them.

"Boys bad news Remus has been attacked at the house and is right now in st. mungos in the inbetween ward. Meaning he could die or pull through. WE must hurry." Lucius was out of breath and very pale a neat trick for a Malfoy.

"Sir who sent you the owl?" Harry asked forgetting the first name bases. He was thinking hard and trying to look at the problem from all points of view

"A nurse for St. Mungos. You don't think it's a trap do you?" catching on to Harry's careful thinking.

"Yes I do and I have a way to find out if he really is hurt I'll be right back." Harry ran back up the stairs and into the room that he shared._ Now where did I put that mirror that Sirus gave me during 5th year? Ah in the bottom of my trunk of course._ Harry jumped up off the bed he was sitting on to his trunk on the other side of the room. Reaching the trunk he threw open the lid and rummaged to the bottom and in brown wrapping paper was the two way mirror. "Remus are you there?" Harry yelled into the mirror. A face appeared in the mirror it was gladly Remus face.

"Harry what is you wanted you know there are owls for a reason. Is something wrong?" Remus caught the relief on Harry's face.

"Well I think Albus just tried to trap me by sending a letter from St. Mungos saying you were on your death bed. But I know Albus too well to not think that something could be a trap. So I am going there but for a very unexpected reason. Please do not leave the house and use this mirror to get in contact with me. I fear your house is being watched. I'll will talk to you in person tomorrow and expect a very unlikely guest as well when I come." Harry put the mirror down. Thinking Albus almost had me. But after the Ministry thing in 5th year and losing Sirus because he acted on impulse without thinking things through. He was not going to fall for that trap again. Harry walked down the stairs to find Draco and Lucius in the parlor.

"Well the letter you received was a fraud sent by Dumbledore Remus is at home and safe. I how ever would like to go to St. Mungos to find out some information about male pregnancies. Draco would you please come with me?

"Of course father would you come to make sure nothing bad happens?" Draco asked knowing that neither him nor Harry could do magic outside of school.

"Yes I believe that is a wonderful idea and if we just happen to run into any of Dumbledore's men we will just say that Remus is safe and healthy at home." Lucius said summoning their cloaks and stepping near the fireplace.

Albus was pacing near the in-between ward waiting for Harry just like Harry thought. _Damn where is he? I mean he could not wait to come and rescue Sirus when Sirus was not even there! Well I guess I get the unhappy job of informing Remus that he is not number one in Harry's life. That will bring Remus back to me.mahahahahah oppos I let lose an evil laugh in my head._

"Hello how can I help you gentlemen? As I read this chart you Mr.Potter want to know if you can have a child with Mr.Malfoy jr here. Well you will find that you both being very powerful can have many children and it is a simple process but I encourage you to wait until you are bonded and have consummated that bonding. I can place a spell upon the two of you so that when you consummate the bond you Mr. Malfoy will become the pregnant one. Seeing that Mr.Potter is always getting hurt you would be the smart choice for the 'mother'. Now a male pregnancy last only a few months depending on the strength of the magic of the fathers. If that is all I will do the spell and you two are free to go have fun." The medi-witch was calm and quick about changing topics.

"Please do the spell and we can go finish our school supply shopping." Lucius was getting tired they had been talked to about this for an hour and were finally able to leave.

"Okay warning you both will glow for a few hours." She waved her wand and they glowed a soft green. "There all done now I want to see you after you conceive." She waved them out the doors.

"Well all the better to set the date and…. "Harry said letting the sentence hang as they came upon Dumbledore and his crew.

"Ah Harry good to see you I see you have finally gotten the message that Remus has been mortally wounded, They still don't know if he will make it." Albus said standing up to stop Harry from going forward.

"Actually I was not here to see Remus I was here to talk to a nurse about male pregnancies and all that jazz. I happen to know that Remus is safe at home reading a good book." Harry said taking a step forward. "Move please I would like to finish shopping and go home to a nice warm bed and to read the morning paper when I awake." Dumbledore still would not move.

"I'm sorry Harry I can not allow you to leave with these dark wizards who will hand you to Voldemort. Now you are leaving for the burrow." Albus moved as if to take Harry's arm. But was smashed with raw power this time it had friends both Malfoys were mad.

"What do you take me for an idiot? I know better than you that these two would never harm a hair on my head and yet it was you who tried to kill me when I was one and it was you who killed my father and yet you have the nerve to acuse these two of acts that they have not committed and try and use the only family besides Draco, Lucius and my mother against me to play into your hands and back under your control. Well listen here old man you can not control me anymore one because I will be 17 tomorrow and you have nothing to hold over my head. Nothing to make me want to even listen to you. Every word you say is a lie and I am through listening. Now moved or be moved." Harry never even raised his voice above a whisper but all heard him.

"Well them good day to you Mr. Potter the term starts on the first." Albus moved walking away. The people that were with him looked in shock at him he killed James. Albus just lost about half of the Order of the Phoenix and a reporter just happened to be near by.

I know I am evil for not updating for soooo long and then leave you on a ledge looking down. But I will try to update soon but as it is finals week I don't think this was smart but I just happened to have left my history at school L

Review if you want I know I am a bad speller and worse at grammer but hey anyone up for a beta job?

Any ideas on the plot Dumbledore is setting he took all those comments a little too well…… Your ideas wanted.

Thank you my lovely reviewer the ones I still have left.

firebellaina


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 unexpected visits

Meddling headmasters and snoopy reporters

"Did I just hear Harry Potter say that you killed James Potter and tried to kill Harry Potter?" the transfiguration teacher just stared at Albus.

"Yes you did just hear that and it is the truth." Albus said turning on his heel and walking out. "Follow or leave but if you leave my side I will not protect you against Potter or Voldemort."

Pov McGonagall.

_Did he just admit to killing James Potter? And trying to kill Harry Potter? Everything has gone to hell and school has not even started yet. And I wonder why Potter wanted to know about male pregnancies? Too many questions and only one place to get answers anymore._

Pov snape

_Ha! Albus finally admitted to killing James and trying to kill Harry. It's good to see Harry and Draco being so close. I wonder what to get him for his birthday._

Pov normal

"Ah Severus what do you think about what was just reveled to you?" Rita jumped right in as reporter on the scene. She already had Harry's full story and knew that Albus had lied for many years.

" That I knew for years that Tom Riddle did not kill James Potter or try to kill Harry. I have not always agreed with Albus and how he has handled Potter. And all I want to know is what to get my godson for his birthday since he comes of age tomorrow." Was all Severus said. He walked away letting Rita think what she wanted.

"Professor McGonagall what is your intake on all that has been happening lately?" Rita asked the one order member that would talk to her.

"How about all of us take you to lunch and you can print all that we say." Auther Weasley said to Rita and all the order members that were there agreed to do just that.

"Well that makes this very good day indeed. I get a private interview with Mister Potter and mister Malfoy. And now all of you are willing to rat on Dumbledore. How about the Leaky Caldron?"

"Draco, Harry will you please come down stairs?" Lucius yelled up the stairs to the boys. A thunder from above let him know that they were coming down to see who had shown up now.

"Beat ya ha! Now you owe me a back massage." Harry said in a happy voice.

"That is hardly punishment for losing a race." Draco answered back but still agreed to give Harry his back massage.

"Boys we have a visitor." Lucius brought to the boys attention Severus Snape.

"Uncle Severus! What brings you here on this day?" Draco was confused the party for Harry wasn't until later that night.

"Well seeing as I can not make to the party it is best that I leave my gift here. I have to go on assignment for Albus. The stupid git actually thinks I am going to look for the location of Harry Potter and give it to him."

"You got me something sir?" Harry was shocked Snape never seemed to like him much.

"As shocking as it seems mister Potter I do not hate you at all and yes I got you something for your seventeenth birthday, it should make up for all the ones I have missed. As your godfather I should have been there for all of them."

"You're my godfather? But you have never treated me very nice though at school. And can I open my present now so you can…" Harry was at a loss for what word to use.

"Yes I am your godfather and I could not treat you nice because Dumbledore did not know that I was named that. And I would like it p much if you opened it now." Severus produced two packages from the inside of his cloak. One was the size of a book but very thick. The other was a long rectangle that was about three inches thick. Both were wrapped in paper that had potions exploding on the front.

"Open this one first." Harry was handed the book shaped one first.

"Hey it's not very heavy for something this size." Harry proceed to rip the paper off. It was a book and it was on potions and dark arts and other spells. It all had a dark side to it. All the potions were not ones that he would learn at school and he knew that if Dumbledore ever saw it he would try and take it away. There were some spells he already knew and some that he did not. There were jinxes and hexes. Then there was a section on the light spells that 'good' wizards might use and what dark spells easily deflected those spells. "Severus this is the best book anyone has ever given me. But wouldn't most teachers if they saw this run to Albus and try and take it from me?" Harry was trying to figure out how to conceal the book from those who would take it from him.

"It comes with a spell already on it that protects it from those who would take it from you. All everyone sees but you, the Malfoys, and I sees is a book that has light spells and healing potions which is the exact opposite really. Now open the second."

Harry reached for the second one and stopped. He felt magic coming off of the package. "There are spells on it."

"Very good now try and lift them."

Harry's hand hovered over the package. He sensed three protective spells that were meant to harm if you were not cautious. Harry slowly pushed his own magic through the barriers and that lifted all three.

"Hey that's cheating." Severus had felt what Harry had done to get through the spells.

"No it's not. That is the only way to get through those spells." Harry was now able to rip off the paper. It was a black velvet box that was about the length of his hand to the elbow. And just about as thick as his arm was. He slowly opened the top up. Inside laid stones of power. Each was set into a ring or pendent. Behind the stones in the lid sat a short sword. It had all of the stones embedded in the hilt. Among the stone were opal and ruby and emerald. There was mother of pearl and diamonds. The sword I s what really caught Harry's eye. He had seen all the ones that the Malfoys had and longed for one of his own. He knew how to use a long sword but was not so sure the same applied for short swords. "Their beautiful. I don't know what to say. Can you tech me how to wield the short sword?" Harry was still marveling at his luck.

"I've got one more for you." Severus pulled out from behind him a long sheath in it held a long sword that was identical to the short sword except it was longer.

"I'll do you one better I'll teach you how to handle both and give you a note saying your legal guardian says you have to carry both at all times at school." Severus handed Harry the bigger blade.

"Well why don't you stay for a little while Sev, lunch is in a few minutes." Lucius was glad for Harry that would now be more powerful than Dumbledore.

"Why I would be glad to join you for lunch."

(Leaky caldron)

"Well what has made you lot change your mind about handing Dumbledore over the reporters?" Rita was working on her salad and cup of tea while the order members were busy eating what they had ordered.

"As the story goes we thought what Dumbledore was doing was best for Harry. Then he started to order us to do some really weird things like punish potter if he gave us the wring answer in class by not just taking house points away but by giving him detentions on days that we had qudditch matches. Then this past summer he did not want Harry to know anything. Not how his friends were or what Voldemort was up to. Almost every order member knows how Harry handled that _last_ summer. It was not pretty. Most of the order said they were doing that but we really could care less about what Dumbledore has to say anymore." Molly Weasley answered Rita.

"Well what you have said matches everything that Harry, Draco, Lucius, and Severus has told me. I will be printing a story tomorrow that Harry gave me and this will go right beside it. Just a few more questions then I must leave in order to get the story done in time for the morning print." Rita finished her salad and asked more question pertaning to what Albus had ordered and why he wanted Harry under his control.

"Harry the daily profit is here and you made the front page and page 2- hell it's the whole paper." Lucius said walking into the breakfast room where Harry and Draco were enjoying a good hearty breakfast.

"Ah I see Rita found more people willing to badmouth Dumbledore. Please read that article aloud would you?" Harry asked looking at the front page. It had a picture of him in his demi form. "I like this picture and the next one as well."

" well it reads ' Mister Harry Potter was willing to give me miss Rita Skeeter an interview following the article that I wrote under the order of one Albus Dumbledore and with Harry's so called 'friends' as the main informants. This interview was held at the Malfoy Manor where Mr. Potter is currently staying. What happened there was the best thing I have ever had the joy to do and that was visit Mr. Potter own memories and see what he has gone through at the hand of one headmaster…..' the next article is from order members who have told Rita exactly what they have been forced to do. It is quite detailed and gruesome for those who failed to comply. Well boys I dare say it is time to go shopping for whatever you happen to want." Lucius handed the paper to Harry who quickly read all of the articles and was radiating power.

"I feel the need to wait and see my mother and step father. Also I think it would be best if Draco and I married as soon as possible so this meddling fool can not stop this marriage. What do you think love?" Harry was thinking that the sooner the better because if he knew Dumbledore he would anything to stop the wedding and make him marry Ginny Weasley.

"I think today would be great. Your mother and step father will be here to give their blessing my father is here and all we need is a priest." Draco just wanted to get Harry in bed and… well lets leave that for later.

"I shall make all the arrangements you just go visit with your family." Lucius also knew what prompted Harry to speed things up.

(Later that day)

"Mum I would like to ask your blessing in my marring Draco." Harry looked at her with the hope that she would give her blessing.

"Of course I give my blessing. What of you Tom will you bless their marriage?" Lily was proud of her son and wanted nothing more then for him to be happy. But she knew who was going to make his last year hell.

"I would be honored to give my blessing. You saved me from that horrible demon Voldemort. I would still be stuck in that hell had you not figured out it was a demon and not me gone twistedly mad." Tom was a changed man and was finally happy.

"Then I thank you both and if I am not mistaken all of us are needed in the garden. The wedding starts soon." Harry left to get ready.

(Dumbledore's office)

_Damn him anyway. Now the whole wizarding world will never trust me enough to let me rule. Hmmm I must find some way to get him over to the Weasleys he must marry their girl. He has caused far too much trouble. I have lost all the order and I am about to lose stewardship of the school, then I will be nothing more than a washed up old wizard that everyone thinks mad and cruel. I know I shall send fawks to see what he is up to._ "Fawks will you go see what Harry is up to? Then come back and I will take it from there." Albus asked his companion. Fawks just shook his head no. "WHAT???! You can not disobey me!" Albus for the first time threw a spell at the phoenix. The said phoenix left in a burst of flame only to reappear at Harry's side.

Harry was sitting at his desk trying to sit still while a hairdresser tried to do something with his hair. "It's no good I can not work on your hair it is uncooperative. I am sorry." The hairdresser was sad because nothing could be done to tame that mop except cut it all off.

"That is okay I knew nothing could be done but thanks for trying." The phoenix appeared right as the hairdresser was leaving. Fawks told Harry through song that he had no intentions of going back to Dumbledore and that Harry was his new companion. "Fawks you are welcome to stay I really don't mind but later I want to know why you left the old bat."

I know I am evil for not updating for soooo long but now that I have a laptop updating should be loads easier. I can sit in bed and type all I want. I will be updating my other stories give bright ideas of how to continue.

Review if you want.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 wedding and kidnappings

Chapter 10 wedding and kidnappings

"HARRY! Get down here your late for your own wedding!" Lilly yelled up the stairs to her son.

"Coming mother." Harry ran down the stairs and out the door. Slowing down he walked down the garden path to the arch of roses where Draco stood. Everyone stood and watched their gaze transfixed on the 'groom'. Harry was dressed in dark green satin with silver trimmed robes that hugged his body. Draco was dressed in silver robes with green trimmings. Both looked like gods. And that is what everyone there at the wedding was thinking.

"Ah Mister Potter finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Lucius asked a smile on his face.

"Sorry for being late can we get on with this. I have plans for my husband and myself." A wolf grin was on his face.

The ceremony was long and tied the boys to each other in this life and into the next. Not even a veela stating that one of them was its mate could break this vow. And that veela would be out of a mate. Finally came the time to party and celebrate. Harry was opening one of his gifts to find a portkey.

"Great apparently dumblefuck wants to ruin my wedding day. Well Dra to make this union binding I will have to take you here and now. That portkey is set to go off in en minutes. I promise to make it worth your wild later." All the guests turned away when Harry wandlessly removed their cloths.

"Harry are you sure?" Draco paused as Harry's finger entered him, while his other hand stroked his member. " Ah- Harry my god-" Harry knew he was ready and entered him fully. Waited a few moments and started moving in and out. Seeing as this is the first time they had done more than give hand jobs to each other. Neither lasted very long. About one minute before the portkey was to leave they climaxed.

"Harry that was a-fucking-mazing. Clean up and when you get back we'll finish this and make it more intimate later. Go see what the old coot wants. Love you." Draco grabbed Harry and kissed him senseless.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

( Weasley's hovel)

"Headmaster what's taking him so long? Why is he not here?" Ginny was whining that her future mate was not there yet.

"The portkey should activate in one minute. Then he will be yours."

Harry dropped out of the sky and in the middle of the living room and the Burrow. "Yay I now I have my mate. You Harry Potter are my mate and there is nothing you can do about it." She walked across the room to kiss him and seal the deal.

"Humm I think you were calling me Potter which is still my name but now my legal name is Harry Potter Malfoy. And there is nothing you can do about my marriage to Draco. Plus if you try to kiss me I will be in pain. For I have fully bonded with Draco and consummated the marriage. We used an old ritual that made it impossible for any creature that needs a mate to take me away from Draco and or take Draco away from me." Harry had a smirk on his face. At the shocked and stunned faces of everyone in the living room.

There was silence for a full two minutes before everyone recovered from the shock. "WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. THE LURE OF A VEELA IS STRONGER THEN ANY BOND A MARRIAGE CAN PRODUCE. YOU WILL MARRY GINNY! AND SHE WILL GET HER MATE!" Dumbledore yelled at Harry. Advancing on Harry wand out ready to curse him into oblivion.

"News flash dumblefuck, I have my mothers blessing and you might want to double check with Ginny if she likes guys over girls." Harry shot Ginny a look of disgust and loathing. " Now if you don't mind, I want to go back home and finish what I started with my new husband."

Dumbledore silently bond Harry and gagged him. "You will be going no where. Ginny WILL be your wife, you will be her mate. You will be under my control. And there is nothing you can do about it." Dumbledore smirked as he saw Harry's eyes flash with anger.

"Ah so you still think that I am a helpless little boy who does not know how to control his powers or how to use them do you? didn't my visit earlier this week show you nothing? This ropes have long since disappeared and the only thing that is keeping you alive is the fact that Ginny wants to say something."

"Hermione is my real mate. I have never wanted Harry for a mate or anything more then a friend. Harry, forgive me. Albus threatened me with Azkaban if I didn't try to seduce you."

"Why you little slut how dare you go back on our agreement. You will see Azkaban for this." Dumbledore was about to firecall the aurors.

Harry's magic suddenly filled the whole house knocking everyone but Ginny and Hermione out. "You two, do you want to change sides in this war? I can guarantee safety from Dumblefuck and your families. You are very smart and powerful, please do not make me hurt you. because that is what I am going to do to this family before I leave."

Harry was looking at them pleadingly.

"Yes we want to change sides and have wanted to for weeks now, but you were our reason for staying here. Show us the way and we will follow." Hermione said.

"Good time to wake up the elder Weasley's and have some fun. Same goes for Dumblefuck. Ginny you won't mind if we kill do you?" Harry asked because that is what he was planning to do.

"Let me have my mom, you can have my dad and Ron." Ginny said.

"No leave Ron alive. I want him mad and alive and bent on destruction. You know the twins, Charlie and Bill have switched sides?"

"Yes I knew that. Can we get this over with. They are coming around." Ginny pointed out.

"Dumblefuck, watch as your 'golden boy' kills." Harry, pointed his wand at Arthur Weasley. Instead of using the killing curse Harry used a parseltoung spell that turned him inside out and ripped the heart out. Mrs. Weasley let out an unearthly scream. That shattered the windows. Dumbledore was stunned, shocked, and in denial that Harry Potter knew such a spell. Ron was seething in anger and was seeing red and green.

"Your turn Gin."

Ginny pointed her wand at her mother and said the two words Dumbledore feared. "Avada Kadava"

"Ginny How could you! she was your mother!" Ron yelled finally fed up with the whole thing.

"She was never my mother, only my adopted one. All the other brothers at least treated me like a sister you only ever teased and mocked me. They deserved this fate." Ginny retorted.

" I can not let you three leave here. Its for your own good and for the greater good." Albus said with a sad smile.

"Bullshit it is not for the greater good. Its for your own good. And I have read the phrase 'the greater good' Grindwald uses this term for his campaign against the light. It was from you he learned that phrase. You never wanted to be labeled 'dark' but you are worse by far then Tom. I destroyed Voldemort and yet you still want me under your thumb." Harry looks like he could kill Dumbledore.

"My boy, you know nothing about this world and how hard it is to live in a world where you are a hero. I am only here to help. Let me please," the grandfatherly look in his eyes was fake.

"so you can get my money and properties after you kill me and make it look like my 'wife' did it. Nice try but I have known of your plans for month and have warned many against you. these deaths are on your head, so will the dark mark." Harry walked out of the hovel and cast the dark mark high into the sky. With Hermione and Ginny by his side he leaves the burrow never to return again. Dumbledore watches as three young powerful teens walk off.

(dumblefuck thinking)

_Damn, well that went well. Never mind the elder Weasley's deaths they were going to die soon anyway. Now how to get those three under my thumb again. It won't be hard if I have Draco killed, and Hermione killed, then Ginny and Harry will then go to each other and become married and I will have the tool I need. Their child. But how to get one or both of them under my control before I lose complete control over all I have worked for these past decades. Humm time to start playing the role of the bringer of the light. Potter did get to close to the truth about me being dark. Need to dispel this rumor as soon as possible._

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDH

(Malfoy manor)

"What is taking so long?" Draco wonders aloud as he paces the front parlor.

"Calm down, he will be home shortly. Remember he is dealing with dumbledork. It is bound to take awhile."

"Cissy, Lilly, someone! Dark mark above Weasley's house, who attacked there it's a gruesome sight." Severus was using the floo from the Weasley's.

"No one that we know of. It could be Harry's handy work." Lilly said.

Just then the front door opened. " Hey anyone home?" Harry yelled from the front of the house. "I brought two more followers, for the war against dumbledork has just started."

Harry walked into the parlor.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11 plotting and pranks

Chapter 11 plotting and pranks

A/N this will be the last chapter I write for the next four to five months, I am leaving for the navy and will not be near a computer. Sorry but as soon as I get back I will try to write another chapter.

The room was silent, Severus was stunned, Lily, Cissy, Lucius, Draco and the twins were all to shocked to say anything. Fred broke the silence.

"What do you mean the war against Dumbledork is starting? And what is Snape talking about with it being a gruesome sight at the burrow?"

"I mean, when the portkey activated I landed in the living room of the burrow and was faced with Ginny saying I'm her mate, and Dumbledore was saying things about the greater good and how that because I was a hero and he wanted to help me in this cruel world, how he wanted me under his thumb, and in his control. Then Ginny stated I was not her mate that Hermione was her mate and that they wanted to switched sides and Ginny killed Molly Weasley and I killed Auther Weasley. So now we begin the real war." Harry sat down on the couch next to his mother.

"Wait you did that to Auther Weasley? What spell did you use?" Severus was curious yet shocked that harry was able to such a thing.

"Yes I did it. I turned him inside out and ripped his heart out. The spell is in parsletounge and so useable to everyone in but myself and tom." Harry answered.

"So what's the battle plan?" George asks, hoping to use some their more dangerous pranks.

"We wait till he makes his move. But what I need you two to do is follow me to the gardens. We'll be right back."

In the garden the boys walked over to a bench, the twins were waiting for Harry to explain himself.

"I need you two to play some seemingly harmless pranks on those who support Dumbledore, but make it look like his work, we want them thinking he has gone crazy, then I want you to make some real mayhem at the ministry. Do what you like there, until the ministry repeals some of its new laws I want them in a total state of chaos, everyday something new. Make it look like your work and something darker, get your older brothers in on it, plus maybe Ginny, and mione they do know how to piss them off real good. Its time to earn the title prankster KINGS!" Harry was grinning evilly. The twins had the same look in their eyes. "But the store can't stop making money, if you need help don't hesitate to ask, I am here to help."

"Well this-"

"Is going to be-"

"Fun and a challenge." Fred finished.

"Well Fred looks like we got our work cut out for us for" turning to Harry "How long do you want us to do this for? And what happens if we run out of supplies?" George was thinking of all the beautiful pranks they would get to play.

"Lets say one month, and if at the end if at the end of the month the ministry heeds my commands then you can stop, but if they don't it could go on indefinitely. As to supplies leave me a list of things you need every three days or as you need, and I will talk with my contacts. You just do what you do best." Harry stood and held his hand out to the twins. Both Fred and George stood and took his hand, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." they said at the same time.

"Just do the maurderers proud."

(Hogwarts School)

"Damn why can't things go according to plan? That's right because I am dealing with humans not animals dealing with idiots that have a thinking mind. Well so long as the ministry doesn't change back the new marriage law, I will have what I want, because then Draco will be forced to marry Hermione and Ginny will be forced to marry Harry, for anyone of less than pure blood status will have to marry someone that is a pureblood. I know Harry is married to Draco but the new law does not allow same sex marriages. So their marriage will be null and void as of tomorrow. No matter what it was they did to bind themselves to each other." Dumbledore was talking to himself in his office.

"You know talking to ones self is usually a sign of going crazy, maybe one of us should forward in time and pick a new headmaster? Actually hearing you talk about ruining one of the students life but a bunch of students life, I think all four of us will be coming back to help put this school and world right again." The picture of Salazar Slytherin said, looking at the other three founders. All of them nodded their approval of the plan. The four pictures all rippled and out stepped the four legends of Hogwarts.

The current headmaster sputtered as he had no idea they could do that. "Wait just a minute you can't just take over! I am the Headmaster!" Dumbledore finally found his voice.

"No you were the headmaster, now you are just a power hungry wizard without a school to hide behind. Now that we have returned the students must be told immediately. Then we will deal with the ministry and this stupid marriage law." Salazar sat down in the chair that was once Albus'. "You are no longer welcome in this school now leave." The very wards that Albus had put up were the ones to expel him from the grounds.

_Damn, now how am I supposed to get control of the wizarding world? I guess its time to go through the ministry. Or go dark. Depends on how much the founders block my path._

(The founder's office)

"Sal, the owls have been sent and the students should know by late tonight early tomorrow, then we can bring in each year, test them to see what we can teach them and weed out those who have learned all they can." Rowena said conjuring up a fluffy chair.

"Sounds like a good idea Helga can you contact all the current staff and have them here by 2 pm tomorrow so we can see who to keep and who to fire. Godric I think you and I need to see our heir Harry Potter." Sal, said getting out of his chair, and moving to the fireplace.

"Great idea except he is not mine he is yours. Mine all died off years ago. I think." Godric was saddened by this thought. Then thought of the fact that he was alive and young, it had possibilities.

"Actually he is from your line the potters are your direct descendents. I know Harry is a mix of things from both mother and father, but he is still a pureblood wizard. All though everyone seems to think otherwise. So how about we get going, finding him shouldn't be that hard. Just send an owl to him asking him to come here. Or we could just go to Malfoy manor." Sal was trying to cheer up his best friend and figure out the best way to get to the boy without him thinking it was a trap.

"It's probably better to go to him, he won't think it a trap as much of we did that. Plus I want to see his new home and his husband and father in law." Godric was now excited about seeing his heir in person.

(Malfoy manor)

"Harry, can I talk with you for a few minutes?" Lilly came into the library he was in.

"Sure thing mum, what's up?" Harry put his book down onto his lap. He was reading a book on creature crossing.

"What are you reading?"

"A book to help me with tonight's transformation, considering I am part falcon, part Elvin, and wizard. It's not going to be fun from what I have read so far. It's going to be painful. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I have heard that Dumbledore is no longer headmaster but is now in control of the ministry, I have yet to hear who is in charge of the school. But I wanted to ask you if you plan on having children? I know you have always wanted a family, and I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you were growing up. But I had to stay hidden away from the world, for fear of Dumbledore, and his fried turkey order." Lilly was sad and was missing her husband and tom but she had to help her son through his tough time tonight.

"Really so the old fool is no longer in charge nice, and yes Dra and I plan on kids and I do want a family and don't worry about not being there, you're here now and that is what counts. And Dumbledore no longer has an order it left him for me. I am curious as to who is now the headmaster." Harry got up and started pacing. "Someone is here…" Harry left the room at a run.

(Front door)

"Sal are you sure this is the right house? I mean it's so 'dark'." Godric was apprehensive about going in.

"Yes it is the right house I can feel his power and its coming towards us." Sal moved to the side of the door.

The front door opened to reveal a young man in his mid teens that had dark hair, and bright green eyes and had a curious look on his face.

"Can I help you? holy shit you're the founders except two are missing?" Harry was confused how come people who were dead alive again and at his front door.

"Mr. Potter? I am Salazar Slytherin, but you obviously knew that and this is Godric and we have come to talk to about the damage Albus Dumbledore has done to your life and to help you fight your next big battle." Sal thought he would be bluntly honest with Harry.

"Its Malfoy now but what can you do to fix all the things Albus has done to me?" Harry ushered them into the manor and into the sitting room.

"easy we can turn back time and undo all the worthless killings that have happened or we can just bring back the dead if you don't want to take the chance of something changing in the now if you went back in time." Godric was good at being blunt and confusing at the same time.

"Wait you guys can bring back the dead? Like all the way? I thought that was not possible." Harry was confused.

"Only those of great power and old knowledge can do it. All of the founders can but we only do it in extreme cases." Salazar said looking at, Harry as if he was waiting for him to make up his mind as to weather or not he wanted to raise the dead.


	12. Chapter 12

To my readers

Due to my computer be stupid and my job I haven't had time to update and I am stuck on where to go next in my story

If you have any ideas on where I could take the story please let me know.

Thank you,

Firebelliana


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N I don't own anything Harry Potter. Sorry the long wait on the update but like my note said I have been having computer problems. I hope u enjoy.

"Come in please I take it we have a lot to talk about." Harry said ushering in the two founders.

"Thank you, and yes we do have a lot to talk about most pressing is what are you going to do about Albus? He was not happy when we stepped out of the painting and back into the school. We have never had to do that because most of the headmasters just run Hogwarts and don't try and take over the world or ruin young peoples lives." Salazar was being blunt he could sense that Harry could handle all the news being thrown at him without freezing and running away.

"Also we have come to offer to bring your father and godfather back. They weren't suppose to die that young. Albus just used them to control you his little pawn and he was going to sacrifice you in the end for his 'greater good'." Godric was also not happy with the way that his one living heir had been raised and how everything was planned out for him before he had even drawn his first breath.

" So let me get this straight you guys came from the past through a picture to right the wrongs that Dumbledore has done? And you have come to the future to try and save magic and to give me back my family. Did I miss anything?" Harry had lead them to the parlor and they were all sitting comfortably on the sofas.

"Yup that's just about everything in a nut shell. We would have come sooner but when the headmaster was plotting to have you marry ms. Weasley one way or another and have mr. malfoy marry ms. Granger one way or another we knew it was time to step in. because had you married ms. Weasley he would have made sure you got her pregnant and then made sure you died and then kill her shortly after the baby was born and then take all your money and claim it was for the greater good and that it was terrible loss." Salazar could see that the more they told him the more livid he became.

"So since your back you four will be the headmasters and headmistress' of Hogwarts again. What does that mean for the students and teachers currently going there and what will that mean for students to come?" Harry was very curious about what kind of changes were about to take place.

"Ah smart and cunning, you should have been sorted into my house. It means that until we find someone or that someone graduates Hogwarts we will be the headmasters of Hogwarts and we will run things like we did when we founded the school. The school was suppose to teach all branches of magic not just the measly few you have been taught. We have watched as over time our great teachings were banned from the school because the government thought they were too dark and didn't want the future children taught such magic. When there is no such thing as dark or light magic just the intent behind it." Salazar was proud of his heir for catching on to what was going to happen.

"Good that means that change is coming and those who oppose change will rise up and I can truly find the enemys of magic. And the sorting hat wanted me to go into your house but I had meet someone that had turned me away from that path. Now I see after all I have been through if I gone into Slytherin house then I would be better off right now. Is there any way to re-sort all of the students because some of them may have been forced into houses they were never meant to be in." Harry knew that some had been placed near him to help Albus control him.

"Actually we were planning on doing that. It would take a few days for everyone to be sorted but seeing how the houses have only caused problems and allowed dark lords to gather followers we may just abolish the houses all together to unit the whole school. We will see how knows maybe if everyone sees that Salazar and myself actually get along then maybe the rift between our two houses can be fixed." Godric was hopeful. He didn't want to see a thousand year leagacy go down the drain because of one headmaster.


End file.
